criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Trevor Mills
Pamela Mills Julie Mills |job=Messenger |path=Serial Killer Family Annihilator |mo= Shooting |status= Deceased |actor=Kevin Sheridan Austin Michael Coleman |appearance="A Thin Line" }} "You damn half-breed, you don't know anything!" Trevor Mills was a serial killer who was influenced by mayoral candidate Clark Preston in A Thin Line. History In 2002, Trevor's family was the victim of a home invasion, the perpetrators being two African-American men, Ronnie Green and Carlos Jackson, both of whom were caught and sentenced to life in prison. Trevor's father and younger sister were beaten and stabbed to death. His mother, Pamela, was also sexually assaulted, barely surviving, and was left in a near-vegetative state, forcing Trevor to take care of her. Trevor escaped the horror by hiding in a closet. A businessman, Clark Preston, took note of the case and supported Trevor and his mother financially, paying for Pamela's medical care. Thanks to Trevor, Pamela also became a (likely unwitting) financial contributor to Preston, donating the money she got from her disability check to him. Because of this, Trevor absolutely idolized and adopted his racist beliefs as his own. What he didn't know was that Preston, who dealt in real-estate, had been the one who hired Green and Jackson to do the home invasion on his family, intending to create a crime wave and cause the property values to plummet so he could buy them cheaply. In 2012, Preston started a mayoral election campaign, strongly basing it on promises to lower the crime rate. In an effort to support his campaign, Trevor began a series of home invasions in which he killed white middle-class families and framed men of ethnic minorities of whom he also killed. Preston, having been the one who convinced Trevor to do so, then used the home invasions as arguments for his campaign. After the second set of murders is committed, the BAU is called in to investigate. After killing his third set of victims, Trevor is visited by Preston, who had just been interrogated by the BAU. Preston gives him flowers for Pamela and then tells him to keep a low profile, much to his shock. Becoming impatient, Trevor instead abducts another minority, Ramon Gomez, and then stations himself near another family household. When the family goes to sleep, he cuts out the power and methodically kills every member. Trevor goes back outside and opens the trunk of his car, where he has stuffed Ramon inside, but he is attacked by Ramon, who recovered earlier due to his drug tolerance. Trevor fights back, but ultimately, Ramon gets the upper hand and incapacitates Trevor before escaping. Ramon flees to the police station, where Prentiss interrogates him and finds that the unsub lives near train tracks. Worried that there is now a witness to his crimes, Trevor tries going to Preston, who just tells him to leave and never come back, as the BAU is beginning to suspect him of involvement in the murders. After watching a speech made by Hillary Ross, Preston's rival candidate, Trevor's fury increases and he devises an endgame, leaving a goodbye note for Pamela before going to Hillary's house and cutting out the power. He then breaks into the house and finds Hillary. Prentiss, Morgan, and JJ arrive, but Trevor fires at them and manages to hit Prentiss in the arm. He then holds Hillary at gunpoint, and Morgan tells him of Preston's involvement in his family's attack. Unconvinced, Trevor tries to shoot Morgan, only to be shot dead by him. Preston is later arrested by Rossi and Hotch. Modus Operandi Trevor targeted Caucasian, suburban middle-class families, usually ones who lived in houses with outdated or inactive alarm systems that could easily be disabled and were registered gun owners. He would break through the back window, cut the power and phone lines and kill everyone in the house by shooting them. To cover his tracks and make the murders look like the work of gangs, he would drug a man of some ethnic minority with Oxycodone and kill them as well, using the family's own guns, to make it look like they had attacked the families. The homeowners were usually killed quickly and mercifully with single shots to the head. The fall guys, on the other hands, were killed with several shots to the head and abdomen. Profile The UnSub is a white male in his late 20s-early 30s who is trying to make his murders look like the work of black gangs or undocumented immigrants by staging the crime scenes. The goal is to create racial tensions, not unlike Charles Manson's Helter Skelter plan. He may be a member of a hate group such as the Aryan Brotherhood who believes that such race wars are inevitable. If so, he may be an ex-convict or related to a convict, since such gangs have strong ties to the prison system. He may also be some kind of zealot who believes that his war is already being fought and the murders are just his contribution. He may also be vulnerable, weak-minded or even lonely, so his cause gives him a sense of power and belonging. He is unlikely to surrender. Because he is strong enough to move dead bodies, he is probably young. But he is also quite disciplined, since the attacks took time to plan. Since he is able to drug his victims using Oxycodone without killing them, he probably has knowledge of dosage. Since it is an expensive drug, he may work in medical care. Known Victims *The Mitchell family **Brian Mitchell **Mrs. Mitchell **Two unnamed sons **Alex Caulson *The Lewis family **Matt Lewis **Trisha Lewis **McKenzie Lewis **Blake Lewis Though Blake is more common as a male name, Matt Lewis says she was a girl **Ronald Underwood *The Nelsons **Charles Nelson **Karen Nelson **Pedro Mendez *Unnamed family **The family members **Ramon Gomez *The attack on Hillary Ross's house **Hillary Ross **Emily Prentiss Appearances *Season Seven **"A Thin Line" References Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Family Annihilators